


Wings of Kynareth

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Cyrodiil's Child [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva and the last Septim share a few words before her quest to retrieve the Amulet of Kings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Kynareth

Minerva took a deep breath, readjusting her sword belt as she stared at the White Gold Tower in the distance, somewhat blocked by a low fog. It was back to the Imperial City for her, sent by Jauffre to reconvene with Baurus, the Blade she’d met a month ago in the prison.

Most of that time had been spent in training, refining her skills with her new Knight siblings. She discovered something about herself: she was good, but not nearly good enough. She owed Jena and Belisarius big for their patience in helping her properly use her strength to make up for lack of speed.

“Leaving already?”

It was the Emperor standing at the temple doors. Minerva turned to him, giving a slight bow from her waist, and said, “I hope to get there before nightfall, my Lord.”

She watched doubt flicker across his face at her use of the title, but seemed to bear it gracefully.  _He had to get used to it sooner or later._  He too had been training, though Jauffre was the only one comfortable enough to come at him with a wooden training blade. Everyone else was terrified at the prospect.

“Well, then I wish you good luck, Minerva. Go with Akatosh.”

Minerva bowed again, smiling at him encouragingly. To be honest he was bearing the change well, better than most, though he did get constantly exasperated by the Blades’ persistent obeisance.

They were actually becoming Minerva’s friends, a far cry from the former friends who abandoned her following her arrest.

It didn’t matter. This was her life now, and she was loving it thus far.

She started towards the stable when she spotted something fluttering in front of her in the wind. Recognizing it, Minerva’s hand shot forward to grab it.

It was a gray feather. Minerva’s face broke into a relieved grin.

She heard the Emperor approach beside her, and he laughed softly when he saw the feather she held. “A feather off of the wings of Kynareth! You know that legend?”

She nodded excitedly. “My parents’ prayers were mostly directed at Talos and Kynareth. They would always tell me to respect nature and its unpredictability, but Papa was the one who taught me that catching a feather in the wind meant a safe journey.”

The Emperor remarked, “It seems the gods are indeed smiling on you. I feel better already.”

So did she.


End file.
